citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiq Abad:Industry
Sadiq Abad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. PAINT & HARDWARE BUSINESS: Abdul Hafeez Paint & Hardware situated at main bazar .Sadiq Abad is top of their business field and have the monoply in this business and over all Disst. Rahim Yar Khan.For extending their business he built the " CITY TOWER " at water supply road.SDK. In the field of medicine, Sharex Laoratories plays a vital role by manufacturing quality medicine. A number of soap factories are there. There are about a dozen marble factories. Muslim tuff tiles and pavers have a distinct name in region for quality product and has been approved by divisional testing material laboratory. There are three cold storages for the storage of fruits. As Sadikabad is situated in a hot area, therefore, more than 60 ice factories are working in city. The extent of sugar production can be guessed from the fact that there are two sugar mills in this Tehsil, namely Jamal Din Wali Sugar Mills and United Sugar Mills in Walhar. A newly built industry for the assembling of motorcycles has started its production. Best Bakers Of Sadiq Abad Sadiq Abad has also a Best Bakery Of the whole city named CHEN BAKERS ,Allama Iqbal Road Sadiq Abad. The taste and quality is fine. Fertilizer The biggest industrial unit in the city is Fauji Fertilizer Company, which is also the largest fertilizer unit in the country. However, Fatima Ferilizer Company has started to build its units in Sadikabad; that will be the largest fertilizer unit of South Asia. fatima fertilizer ki managment bht behn chod hai Flour mills There are 11 flour mills in Sadikabad. M/s Syed Brothers Roller Flour Mills Private Ltd. Was the very 1st and pioneer in Roller Flour Mills of this region. Mir Syed Arif Hussain Was the Chairman and Meer Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhari was the Chief Executive of the Mill. *MAIN UMER SHARIF FLOUR MILLS *RIYAST FLOUR MILLS *SADIQ ABAD FLOUR MILLS *ASLAM JAVED FLOUR MILLS *AL.KARAM FLOUR MILLS *CHILTAN FLOUR MILLS *SHAN FLOUR MILLS *DELTA FLOUR MILLS *SYED FLOUR MILLS *AL-AMIN FLOUR MILLS *GELLANI FLOOR MILLS Ltd *sakoor flour mills *gafoor flour mills *aslam javed flour unit 3 *wahid bilal flour mills *manthar flour mills * Furniture Sadikabad is very famous for manufacturer of beautiful wooden furniture. Milk Pure Milk Pvt Ltd.its only one farm in SADIK ABAD witch has only Buffalo.Buffalos called in Pakistan in urdu (Bhains) and no More animals. company ensures you a pure safe and healthy Buffalos Milk. The Company Chairman is Muhammad Shahid Qamar.0300-3102504 2nd A high quality milk named Sheer Pak is provided to whole country from Sadikabad. Mineral water So~Pure Mineral Water safety guarantee ensures you a pure safe and healthy water.So~Pure Mineral water is provided to whole country from Sadikabad. 00923027661754 Sweets Sadikabad is famous for its delicious sweets which are liked all over the country. Sweets of Sadikabad have a unique taste and fragrance which cannot be found in any other place. Sweets like Sohan Halwa, Rustam Barfi, Qalaqand, Bangali Rus Gullay, Gajraila, Doodh Maisoo, Gulab Jaman, Namak Paray, Shakar Paray and Jaleebi are the speciality of this city. The famous centres for the preparation of sweets are Café Sajawal and Tariq Sweets. Tariq Sweets are also presenting delicious ice cream which is becoming popular with residents of the city. The famous of all these Mithai is “DOODH MAISOO” which is only and only created in Sadiq Abad and well known in Pakistan and the world. all Sweet shops owners belong Arain family . Another is Dolley Dimple's in Melad Chowk. Textiles There is a big unit of textile "Shalimar textile mills " in city, besides many small looms that are also there. Indus Cotton Ginning & Pressing Mills Pvt. Ltd. is one of the first industial units of town. It was founded back in the 1960s by a leading entrepreneur, Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin. There are about 56 cotton ginning factories and over 100 oil mills in Sadikabad. Industry Category:Industry